Wedding Jitters
by snapsandprongs
Summary: When Annabeth starts to have cold feet, who but no other then Sally Jackson comes to rescue her. One-shot


_Just breath._ That's all you have to do right now. _Breath. _The blonde girl took a deep breath and gently exhaled. She was standing right in front of a full view mirror. Behind her was the most beautiful room. It was her changing room- Her room to get ready for her wedding in. She was almost hyperventilating Numerous things could go wrong today. She wasn't one for clumsiness but leave it to Annabeth to ruin her own wedding. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. He took a deep breath in again. She had _always_ been the level-headed one of the group. The ones with the plans and the one who knew how to execute her plans. She wasn't Athena's daughter for nothing, after all. She could smell the ocean through the open window. One of the perks of marrying the son of Poseidon; He controlled the ocean, so they could count on a good day. She gently smoothed down her white dress. It was beautiful but It was also simple, but nice. Sally had went with her when she had gone dress shopping. She didn't really have any female friends that she was comfortable with, sharing that personal amount of space. Besides, Sally had _always_ been like a mother to her.

Just as that thought popped into her head, she heard a soft knock at the door. "Annabeth?" A sweet and soft voice called. She always admired how Sally always knew when she was needed. _It was probably a mother thing_. Annabeth stepped away from her mirror and opened the door. Sally gasped and put her hands up to her face. "Oh _Annabeth_. You look so beautiful, honey." Sally reached out and held her face between her palms. Annabeth felt her face flushing. "Thank you, Sally." She said softly. Sally frowned, she could obviously sense something was wrong. She studied her for a moment and then said, "Do you want to talk about whats bothering you? Annabeth turned away and started walking towards the middle of the room. She could see all the individual colors, grey and blue mixed in with the carpet. Percy had gone all out for her to make her wedding wonderful, even down to the finer details. She sighed and turned around to face Sally. She noted that she had closed the door behind her, and her face was full of concern. It was amazing how over the years of raising a wild child like Percy, hadn't made her face age all the bad. Sally was beautiful. She had a very kind face and a smile that made her want to spill her soul to her, like she had done in the months that Percy had been missing all those years ago.

Sally walked toward her, her low black heals gently pulling on the tiny threads of carpet. Her dress was a soft blue color, she _knew_ Percy would appreciate that. "You know you can tell me anything Annabeth." She said in a comforting tone. Annabeth looked down and started playing with her hands. She always had to be doing something and right now that seemed like a better alternative then looking her almost-husbands mom in the eyes. " I'm scared Sally." Annabeth admitted. She didn't like to admit it, it was a rare moment when she was scared, _just genuinely scared_. Sally didn't say anything, she was just quiet and waited for Annabeth to feel ready to continue. "I'm getting married soon. In less than an hour." She said softly. She looked up and felt her eyes water as she looked into the watery brown eyes of her best friend Annabeth reached out her hand and Sally eagerly grabbed onto it. "I know i'm ready for this, but i can't help but feel like.." She trailed off. This was hard to put into words. She loved Percy. _Oh gods, did she love that idiot_. She had been planning this for over a year now, and she had been so confident until now. All of her friends from Camp half-blood who were still remaining were here for them. Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel she had seen earlier along with Coach Hedge and even her mentor, Chiron had made it. _Just for her_. She took another deep breath and started again, "Do you think we're too young? That were rushing into this?" It was those questions that had plagued her for a while now.

Percy and Annabeth always rushed into things, but they usually consisted of battle. They were an easy team, and they worked great together. They had been best friends since they were 11 and now it seemed like so much time had passed in a very short amount of time. "I think that you should do what makes you happy. You and Percy have never been the usual couple" Sally paused to listen to Annabeth's laugh. "I think you won't regret this. You have always been family, honey. You always will be whether or not you go through with today." Annabeth nodded and she felt her throat close up. Sally was so sweet and understanding, Annabeth would never understand why so much _awful_ stuff had to happen to this wonderful woman.

A moment later a loud church bell rang and shook the room slightly. Both girls looked at each other. "You ready baby?" Sally reached out her hand and Annabeth took it eagerly. "I'm about to be Annabeth Jackson" She said softly. "It's a beautiful name" Sally murmured.

"I'm ready"


End file.
